


Dream of Splendour

by lynndyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil, Succubi & Incubi, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Of bygone eras and eternal desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> For two of your Original Work requests- Incubus/Man, and Victorian Gentleman/Mysterious Stranger. I hope you enjoy!

Permanent art link : [Here](https://lynndyre.dreamwidth.org/file/1574.jpg). 


End file.
